The Color Green
by Crystal Lacrymosa
Summary: Jin thinks about his relationship with Hazama, and the color green.


The Color Green

**Soo, this is completely AU! So, don't get all angry and stuff...but there's only one person reading this thing anyway, so I only care about their enjoyment.**

**Pair: Hazama/Jin :3**

**Plot: Jin contemplating on his strange relationship with Hazama. It's fluffy :3**

**(Also note: This would probably NEVER happen. :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Nope! I'm just playing around with these two. **

I used to hate green.

It was such a maddening color. I didn't like green at all. It made me unhappy. But now, things have changed. All thanks to him.

Everyone that I know hates him. Rachel, my brother (especially him), Litchi, Kokonoe... the list goes on. they all hate him. There was a time in which I would scream about hating him too and wishing to wipe him from existance. But then I realized that things would be rather...what's the word... dull.

That's right, dull.

There would be no reason for us to fight, there would be nothing here to do. The world would continue limping along on one foot, and our lives wouldn't have any meaning.

When I saw him, with that maddening green hair and those cruel yellow eyes, I wanted to rage. Everything he said pissed me off. Why? Because even though I don't want to admit it, he's very blunt. He doesn't even care if you get mad. As a matter of fact he likes it when people get angry, or if they start crying, or screaming about how much they want to kill him. He's even trapped me in a corner like that.

But now, the weather is cold and snow blankets most things outside. And nobody would guess where I am. I have no idea where Ragna is, and I hope he's enjoying himself. I am sitting in this armchair near the fireplace with a green blanket over me. And guess where he is? He's on the floor hogging most of the heat from the fire. With a plate of sliced boiled eggs in front of him. His back is to me but I can imagine the stupid grin on his face while he's eating them. And he keeps making these happy noises. I kick out my foot and his hand snaps up and grabs my ankle.

"Not so fast, pet." he says before letting me go. I pout. I can never get one up on him. Never. Damn it.

"Are you thinking about me again?" he asks in a mocking tone.

"Why would I think about YOU? I was wondering how Ragna's doing just now." I said.

"You're lying. You know I hate it when people lie." he says.

"Just finish eating." I snap. That wasn't a smart thing to do. He shifts to a sitting position and looks me right in the eyes. He's grinning. I suddenly have the mad desire to run away.

"Join me on the floor, Jin." he says. I shake my head as if I'm saying no. What am I doing with him anyway? I don't think anyone knows about this at all, except for Relius, but he doesn't care, though I think Relius might be jealous of me. Out of all the people I could have chosen, I chose this guy. I'd have gone for Ragna even though he's my brother...but...

_"Ragna's too weak for you."_

I am knocked out of my thoughts when I find myself tumbling to the floor and the blanket pulled away from me. His arms wrap right around me and then he uses a leg to keep me from getting away.

"Damn blond hair." he mutters into my hair. "It pisses me off."

"Why?" I ask innocently.

"Because I like it." he says. I don't understand him at all.

"Why do you like it so much?" I ask.

"Why do I like YOU of all people. You amuse me so much, Jin."

"You scare the living hell out of me often..." I say quietly. "Yet I'm still here with you."

"I don't think you hate me anymore." he says. He almost sounds sad, but I know he's being funny.

"I wouldn't be happy if you and Ragna manage to kill each other." I said, burying my face against his chest.

"Oh? Why?"

"Because then I'd have to die too. It wouldn't be fair." I said. My face is pink. I hope he isn't paying attention. I'm so busy being embarrassed that it takes a while for me to notice that his hands are occupying themselves with my body.

I blush as I try to push him away. He grins. I now realize why he put one of his legs between mine. And...he smells so nice...I realize that this is silly. One moment, I was trying to flee, and the next, I'm trying to get closer. I hate this man. I really, really hate this man. But I'm still here. And he's not going to let me go anytime soon. I just had to run into him that one night.

"Jin..." he says right next to my ear. Stop it, please stop. You're killing me.

"You like it when I touch you here, don't you?" Please, no more, no more!

"Look at you, being a good pet. I'm pleased."

I bite my lip and I clench his shirt in my hands. No no no no no no! I can't think anymore! Why? Stop! There is a word forming in my mouth, but I can't get it out!

"You can let go now, Jin..."

"T...T...Terumi..."

That's all I can say before I feel a wave of relaxation pass over me. My eyes droop. I snuggle closer to him...I can hear him licking off his fingers.

"We are on the floor." he mutters. I don't care. He'll just move me anyway.

I still don't know how things ended up like this. I probably never will. I just know that things are this way...well they just are.


End file.
